Sirens
"Sirens" is a song by American rapper Hoodie Allen from his debut album, People Keep Talking. Lyrics 1 - Hoodie Allen: Check it Started at the bottom like I'm looking at her booty Asking me for money, I'm a blow it like I'm Hootie Buffalo, where you find me, throwing Bills like I'm Flutie She a product of the nineties, I'm a show her like I'm Truman, ooh 'fore the night is over, she will beso me, muah Got your girlfriend so obsessed with me, that Cecily strong Making all of these bangers for girls who look like Topanga Who grew up in Staten Island, banging 36 Chambers Ya listening to history in the making now Trying to retire at thirty with a vacation house That money funny like Jefferson on a twenty Ivy League like I'm hangin' out with Beyoncé and Jeezy now Swaggin', I can see you impress She on her knees and she ain't trying to confess Save me the stress, ya girl already say I'm the best She came to my show just to get my name on her chest - Hoodie Allen: Call 9-1-1 Tell the operator she ain't lookin' for a player We can have some fun We could be together from now until whenever Just call me up And I'll put out the fire that be burning inside We can roll in my ride and make the sirens go She make the sirens go 2 - Hoodie Allen: Working cause I love it, do it for my people Words are like my ammo, bang, bang, reload Watch me as I freak flows, ball hard on these beats though Used to take the bus, now I whip it like I'm Devo Nowadays we sittin' court side at every Knicks game Close enough to go and hand Carmelo my mixtape Models in my phone book, bout to make a mistake Tell'em spread the love like we living in the sixties My friends say that my life is like a movie dog I'm bangin' actress after actress like they groupies dog She think I'm James Bond, you just an afterthought These rappers beggin' for any song in my catalogue Working nine-to-five, but the opposite Killing it so much, they bout to build me a monument Tell her "we can do it in the dorm room of your colleges And she can rock my muthafucking world or earn an scholarship - Hoodie Allen 3 - Alex Wiley: Okay, I know it's frowned upon, but I'm ? ? in a text, I got your bitch in it, don't mention it Those who want the D and I appreciate the sentiment Can't afford to own it, I'm just leasing it and renting it Cause I am not cuffing shit, I am not no odd boy I'm more like a hot boy, Gucci leather socks boy Fin dripping in the kitchen whippin' up the box toy I get it for the low, I bet you get it for a lot boy Last night at the Trump towers taking drunk showers At the airport, they went through my bag and found a bunch of weed that was not ours If it's not reeking than it's not sour Smoke in her face, you don't need a vase for these bouquet, then buy flowers - Hoodie Allen ring: Hey, Hoodie! What's going on man? Todd Ferman calling over from Gigantic Records. Man we just listened to your project, I got a bunch of writers up here, every one in the office is flippin' out. Man, I just wanted to call ya and let you know that we really, really love it, but we just wanna, you know, take it that next level. First thing I would want to do with you is get you a little bit more matured. Throw on a bowtie every now and then, carry a cane around, and wear a grey wig. But other than that, we really love it. Please call me when you get a chance. Once again, Todd Ferman, Gigantic Records. We love your album but we really want to change everything Category:Songs Category:People Keep Talking songs